scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo/animated history
Since the original Scoobert "Scooby" Doo has been the main character of more than forty years worth of TV series, films and other media, an entire article has been given for biography. History Early life Scooby was born at the Dooville Veterinary Hospital to Mumsy and Dada-Doo. He first said the name Scooby Doo, so his father decided to name him that. (It's a Wonderful Scoob) He and Shaggy had an encounter with their Frankenstein-type babysitter and a sea monster, when they were infants. (Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo) He was with Shaggy when they both entered Selma's store for the first time.'' (''The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book) When the gang were babies, he and Shaggy were digging, when a monster scared him out of his diaper. He landed on the see-saw which sent the monster flying. Upon landing they found that Red Herring was the monster. : Dog Gone Scooby He was with Shaggy when he checked out the Pizza Parrot and the Butterbean Bunnies book at the Coolsville Public Library. When Mrs. Shushan told him no talking and no puppy-slurping's allowed in the library, he left annoyed, calling her a grouch. One day, Shaggy dropped the book in a pile of bones, and Scooby accidentally buried them in the backyard. (The Ghost of Mrs. Shushan) He attended Velma's 5th birthday party, eating ice cream with Shaggy. (A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown) He was Roxanne's boyfriend for an unknown period, but they had to break up because he and Shaggy are going on the road with the gang because a long distance relationship wouldn't work out, but they would friends.A Scooby-Doo Valentine A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season one Insert details here. (A Bicycle Built for Boo!) Insert details here. (Wanted Cheddar Alive) He grew jealous of Robopup, when Mr. Gordon lends him to help solve a mystery in Daphne's house. When Mr. Gordon was caught, he ordered Robopup to apprehend Scooby and the others, but he grabbed a remote, which causes Robopup to malfunction and fall apart. (Robopup) Season two His parents gave him the Doo family collar as a birthday present, but he didn't like it so was forced to try it on. But, the Ghost of Buster McMuttMauler, an enemy of the Doo family, is after the collar and kidnapped his parents and Mrs. Knittingham. He was willing to do whatever it takes to find his family, even standing up to the ghost. The next day after the case was solved, he was told that he doesn't have to wear the collar, which he accepts, and celebrated his birthday along with his brothers, sister and friends.APNSD: Curse of the Collar, season 2, episode 1. Shaggy and Scooby had a falling out and didn't talk to each other. However, when the Burger Monster captured Shaggy, and Scooby saved him, they made up. Later at home, they don't remember what they made them argue to begin with. But nevertheless, they were glad to be friends again. (Night of the Living Burger) Insert details here. (The Computer Walks Among Us) He ran away after he gets scolded by the gang looking for playtime. After a few chases by Paula P. Casso, who wanted his head for a project, he decides to go home, but finds himself lost and alone. He reunites with the gang at the harbor, and Paula just wanted to make a painting of his head, which he agree to pose for after understanding her reasons. The next day, the gang threw him a welcome home party, and promised to never be to busy to play with him. (Dog Gone Scooby) Season three He was with the gang at the Coolsville Space Center when Velma's experiment was chosen to go on the shuttle launch.. But when an Astronaut Ghost caused the launch to be canceled, and Velma's experiment wouldn't go into orbit, he and Shaggy were determined to solve the mystery for his friend. When the ghost was caught, the launch went back on schedule, and Velma thanked Scooby. (Dawn of the Spooky Shuttle Scare) Season four He and Shaggy encountered Nasty-Doo, a cursed ancestor of Scooby's in Doo Manor. Professor Digmi reveals that the curse will be passed on to the first son of every seventh generation, (which is Scooby) when he sets foot in Doo Manor during a full moon. In the end, the monster turned out to be the professor himself, who wanted to find a leg bone for a skeleton of a Doo ancestor. He also made up the whole curse to scare Scooby away. (The Were-Doo of Doo Manor) He was the target of a rouge dogcatcher Buster McMuttMauler, who wanted revenge and Scooby and his family. He attempted to catch or kill him several times, but Scooby always escapes him. (Catcher on the Sly) Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Decoy for a Dognapper) Insert details here. (Bedlam in the Big Top) Insert details here. (A Night of Fright is No Delight) Season two Insert details here. (A Tiki Scare is No Fair) The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season one Insert details here. ) Season two Insert details here. The Scooby-Doo Show Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. Season three Insert details here. Scrappy-Doo era Scooby and Scrappy-Doo (first series) Insert details here. Scooby and Scrappy-Doo (second series) Season one (The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show) While celebrating Scrappy's birthday, Shaggy told the story of how they first met Scrappy when he was born. Scooby and Shaggy were pacing at St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital, after they watched his sister Ruby-Doo being taken to the delivery room. Despite Ruby telling them not to worry they both fainted. When they woke up after the baby was born, they overheard Ruby naming him Scrappy-Doo. However, Scrappy took off looking for action, and Scooby and Shaggy ran into a hot-tempered hospital orderly, who pursued them around the building. After they got pounded, Scrappy (who witnessed the fight) grew very fond of Scooby, wanting to be like him, much to his uncle's amusement. (Scrappy's Birthday) Season two Insert details here. Season three (The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour) insert details here. The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show Insert details here. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Insert details here. ( ) The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert details here. (To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before) Insert details here. (Scoobra Kadoobra) Insert details here. (Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye) Insert details here. (That's Monstertainment) The group encountered Time Slime, who demanded that they hand over the Chest. Vincent transported them to safety, but Scooby (who was holding Time Slime's Time Scepter) was thrown into his past in a time vortex, to the day he was born. He then proceeds back to the present, showing him when he opened the Chest, releasing the ghosts, as well as a few monsters he sealed away. Upon returning to his own time, he decided that he's had enough of ghosts and monsters, and leaves the gang to live with his parents. However, when the rest of the gang gets captured, Vincent used the time scepter, to show Scooby what the world would be ten years later, if he doesn't return. After seeing the fate's of his friends, he begged Vincent to help him go back to the gang. He bravely saved his friends and defeated Time Slime before he could free the captured demons. (It's a Wonderful Scoob) Insert details here. (Scooby in Kwackyland) Insert details here. (Coast-to-Ghost) Insert details here. (The Ghouliest Show on Earth) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers Insert details here. Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Insert details here. Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf Insert details here. ''Arabian Nights'' Scooby and Shaggy became food testers for the Caliph, but accidentally ate everything. To avoid punishment, Shaggy disguised himself as a harem (while Scooby hid), but was then chosen by the near-sighted Caliph to be his wife. So, Shaggy then tried to put him to sleep by telling him two stories, which by the end his cover was blown. Shaggy and Scooby weren't punished, though, as the former impressed the Caliph enough to make him his royal storyteller.Arabian Nights Post-Scrappy-Doo era He and Shaggy worked as airport customs, and saw Daphne on TV. They got fired for taking and eating foreign food. But, right after that, Freddie calls them, asking if they like to come back to the gang, which they accept. The gang gets back together, and begin adventuring like old times. After failing to find real spooks for Daphne's show, they learned from Lena Dupree about Moonscar Island. Following Lena to the island, they find dozens of cats at Moonscar Mansion, which Scooby chases, provoking the owner Simone Lenoir. He and Shaggy later encountered a zombie, that looks like the pirate the island's named after. They also saw a civil war ghost in their room. While having dinner near a lake, they encountered a hoard of zombies. They met up with Fred and Daphne, and realizes the hard way, that the zombies are real. After they escaped the zombies in a cave, they found wax dolls of the gang, and began playing with them, not knowing that they're also controlling the gang. After they got scared out of the cave, they ran into the zombies again. They ran into the ferryman Jacques, who were happy to see him at first. However, he turns into a werecat, and pursues them. With the zombies help, they escaped him, and stumbled into a ritual room, and knocked Simone and Lena, who had the others tied up, with the dolls. They saw Lena and Simone transform into stronger werecats, and began chasing them, while the gang free themselves. They were eventually caught by the werecats, and began draining their life forces. They were almost drained entirely, until they were saved when Daphne and Velma made voodoo dolls of the werecats. The life force that was drained returned to them afterwards. When the moonlight alignment passed, the werecats started shivering up, and ultimately dies right before the gang's eyes. The zombies do the same, since they have been avenged. The next morning, the gang headed back home using the ferry, but, Scooby finds himself surrounded by the cats, who's eyes glow. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Scooby and the gang went to Veracruz to visit Fred's pen pal, Alejo Otero, but they were informed about El Chupacabra. During their trip, Scooby fell in love with Alejo's son's dog, Chiquita. , direct-to-video film 6. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. (Big Appetite in Little Tokyo) Insert details here. (Homeward Hound) Insert details here. (Uncle Scooby and Antarctica) Season three Insert details here. ''(A Scooby-Doo Valentine) ''Insert details here. (Reef Grief) Direct-to-video films Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Post-''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games) Insert details here. (Big Top Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon) He and Shaggy tried to impress Brick Pimiento, host of Talent Star, by doing acts that end with him running off. When Talent Star had ended and the gang went back on the road, he and Shaggy were annoyed at how Fred was too shy to confess his romantic feelings for Daphne, (not knowing she felt the same way). , direct-to-video film 20. Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery) While on vacation in Brazil, the gang encountered Eshu, who's after a soccer ball belonging to two boys. They discovered that a stolen formula called Boundium got on the soccer ball by accident, and Eshu wants the formula back so he could sell it. When the teams for the International Soccer Cup used the ball with the formula, Scooby got himself on the Brazilian team, and won the game. After Eshu was arrested, Scooby was rewarded as many pizza's on a stick he can eat for winning the game for Brazil. (Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals!) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness) While on vacation at the Grand Sandy Resort, Scooby fell in love with a small dog named Shauna, much to Shaggy's jealousy. When the Sea monster attacked, Shaggy saved Shauna for Scooby, which he appreciates. But, when the monster was unmasked as Shauna's owner's husband, she had to leave Scooby, much to his disappointment. He made up with Shaggy afterwards, and made plans to go the Grand Sandy Handy Candy Stand. (Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon) When the Ghost of Dapper Jack Rogers, went after Velma and Daphne, Scooby heard their screams, and bravely turned around to help them. He build up a good friendship with Buddy G, by helping him conquer his fear of horses. He also helped Shaggy stop Rafe from escaping with the money. (Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown) Apocryphal ''Johnny Bravo'' Insert details here. (Bravo Dooby-Doo) References }} Category:Browse